


Don’t Turn Your Back

by Beb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Even In Death, Gen, Horror, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb
Summary: Loki was murdered by Thanos, his body was sent to y/n.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Turn Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> If you know, I haven’t written any reader-inserted fic in so long, and this is actually an old fic of mine that was originally posted on other platform and I’ve decided to cross-post it here, too. So here’s a Loki x Reader story that was inspired by The Possession of Hannah Grace and the Autopsy of Jane Doe, these should be enough to give you a hint of what’s in the store, if you decide to still go ahead and give it a read.
> 
> Also, y/n stands for ‘your name’
> 
> And that’s enough of me. Happy reading. I hope it’s not night where you live and that you’re not alone in your house :)

Y/n stood there. She had a gun in her hand, but she just stood there, frozen in shock. Years of training: all gone and forgotten when the man pointed his gun at her head. She could do nothing, couldn't bring herself into being the one who pulled the trigger first and saved her own life. Gunshot went off and she could see it in slow motion; the bullet piercing through the air with fierce whoosh. It was going to go through her skull, she expected it to go through her skull, even waited for the moment to come. Except the moment never came.

Before she knew it the guy was on the floor, blood gushing out of his chest. She never pulled her trigger. Slowly y/n turned around, her heart dropped when she saw her partner lying on the ground, a gun in his hand and a bullet whole on his chest.

"Y-you... could have... shot him," said her friend, who just saved her life, before his eyes drifted close.

It was supposed to be her. It should've been her.

Y/n woke with a start, bolting upright and panting hard. Forehead covered in sweat. It's been a month, though the nightmares still seemed as real as ever. Running a hand down her face she looked at the digital clock on her nightstand table, the number flashed 21:08 

Shit, y/n swore, I'm running late. The former crime scene investigator swung her legs down the bed and hopped to the bathroom; a quick bath and then she grabbed a pair of jeans and her favourite blue navy blouse along with her lab gown. Nothing too causal but nothing too formal for a nightshift as an intake assistant at the morgue in a hospital in New York.

After the incident y/n said goodbye to her badge. Since working with living people didn't work out for her, she worked with the dead instead. At least that made everything less complicated. There wasn't much for her (new) job description; take the body from the intake bay to the morgue, take an overview picture of the body, close-ups of each individual injury, and the fingerprints. Don't forget to send it to a crime database and there's that. Not that hard, but still not for everyone. If you believe if you had what it takes to work alone at night in complete silence with the dead and terrible smell, and not easily spooked by your imagination when you hear strange noises then you should be good!

What could possibly go wrong!

~~~

23:50 

There was not much tonight. She took care of a body from a homicide case and that was it. When there wasn't any incoming it was almost an easy, boring night alone with her thought. Though her thought wasn't always easy. To distract her mind from traveling back to the incident y/n opened a laptop and started typing her report away, anything to keep herself busy. A computer-ish voice from the speaker snapped her out of her trance; incoming arrived at intake bay, incoming arrived at intake bay, and it would go on and on till she went over and the corpse was taken inside. Y/n closed her laptop and walked over to the elevator that would take her down to the hospital's stuff's parking lot where only the dead was brought.

"Hey, Henry," Y/n greeted, putting the electronic key in the keypad and once the light went green, the glass door slid open, allowing Henry to haul a stretcher, with a body laying under those white sheet, inside.

The two of them walked down the hallway in silence. It was supposed to be just y/n alone with the corpse, but Henry was that gentleman who always insisted to keep her company until they reached the morgue. It wasn't much, but it was good, that y/n had to admit, to have a living people by her side from time to time since she now spent ninety percent of her life with dead people.

They reached the morgue. Y/n pulled down the white sheet and reflectively held her breath. It wasn't that she'd never seen such gruesome sight of a body who was brutally murdered, the thing was; she knew who he was - black hair, pale skin, thin lips. His remained-open eyes staring blankly at nothingness. Everybody knew who he was. Everybody knew how he died.

"Isn't this rich," Henry snickered, "Loki, brother of Thor."

"I... I thought S.H.I.E.L.D would want to privately examine him." Y/n said, still a little bit stunned that her, just a little girl, was given the huge responsibility of a God from outer space that once tried to enslave mankind.

"Nah," Henry said, "they would sure as shit want him, if he was alive. But now that he's dead, the feds said he's ours. They've got a lot of other things to worry about, things that aren't dead, you know."

"Right," Y/n nodded slightly. She couldn't take her eyes off those ugly manual strangulation mark that went around Loki's neck, twisted it in an extremely unnatural angle like every bone in his throat was abruptly snapped in pieces with so much force it didn't leave him time to defend himself or to do anything as life was forcefully snatched away from his eyes. His eyes; they were bloodshot - broken blood vessels shooting through his sclera in zig-zag pattern that almost looked like thunders shooting through the storming sky. His battered body was covered in various sizes of bruises and cuts. 

Y/n felt pity for Loki. Even more she felt pity for his brother who had to watch him die so painfully. No one had a clue where Thor was; after half of the world's population (no, half of the entire galaxy's population) turned into dust Thor seemed to just... disappeared. He didn't get dusted, but he just disappeared, refused to be seen. No one really blamed him after everything he'd been through.

"Hey, you okay?" Henry's voice brought y/n back to reality.

Y/n blinked a few times and realised she'd been staring speechlessly, as if hypnotised, at the corpse for longer than she should. "I'm fine," she said, giving her colleague a smile.

"Think you can take it from here?"

"That's my job," she chuckled.

Henry gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before excusing himself. 

And she was alone with the corpse on the table 

┈┈ ❋ ┈┈

When the walls from either side shattering in with a loud boom Thanos didn't even flinch. If anything the Titan looked as though he was expecting a little visit. Though there was something wrong with him, That Thor had to admit as he studied his archenemy's face whose neck was being held in place, locked in a friend's arm; her name was Carol. Carol Danvers. Anyway what bothered Thor was the way the Titan looked... spooked. Haunted. And the thing was Thor didn't think Thanos got spooked by any of them.

"Took you long enough, Odinson." Thanos said, the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand was taken away, but it seemed he couldn't care less about that.

The gems were destroyed. All of them. For the other Avengers, that may be quite disappointing, but for Thor, there was only one thing he cared about: to give his brother a revenge.

"You killed him," Thor's voice cracked, his hand around Stormbreaker's handle was shaking, thousand of emotions flooding through him. 

Though Thanos only shook his head, as much as he could, "Your brother, he's not dead."

That simply, three words, it caught Thor off guard.

┈┈ ❋ ┈┈

The sheet was pulled away. Apparently Loki's, the corpse's, arms were crossing in an X form over his chest, fingers already turned deep shade of blue, almost black, from livor mortis, it pressed tightly to the cold, stiffened skin around either side of his shoulder. She tried to ease them out so she could take his fingerprints, but thanks to the rigor mortis all the muscles and joints in his body decided to incorporate. She sighed. How long had he been dead?

Y/n pressed on the knuckle, soon enough the fingers started to extend. She gently rolled his fingertip on the inked paper then brought what she got to the scanner. Part of her thought it was quite a waste of time since the whole world already knew his identity, but it was a protocol so she just shrugged and waited for the computer to load. Instead of green light flashing on the screen, it was red. Red meant it couldn't be used.

"What?" Y/n furrowed her brows, she never had any problem before. 

She tried again; same result. 

And again; still not working.

Okay, she thought, might as well move on to taking his pictures first. She'd have someone fixed the fingerprint issue later.

Y/n brought the camera, attached to the table, over his body, focusing on his face and... the shutter clicked. Camera's flash went off, for a second it made those wounds all over his body even more... visible. Y/n saw another huge, deep cut making its way down his chest as though someone stabbed him through the chest. That along with the strangulation mark and other wounds on his body made it quite... terrific, and that came from a former cop who had seen all kinds of gruesome crimes. She shrugged, trying not to dwell too much on it and get her job done. 

Error. Unable to load image, said a female voice from the device.

"What now?" Y/n wanted to growl. First the damn fingerprint. Now this. Why would everything decide to fuck at the same time?

She tried again, focusing the camera on the bruise around Loki's throat and clicked the shutter.

Error. Unable to load image.

It didn't make any sense. Everything worked just fine hour ago when she worked with the previous corpse. Why would -

A phone vibrating in her pocket broke y/n out of her train of thought. She pulled the device out, looking at the screen it was her friend calling in to check on her again.

"Hey," Y/n answered it, unconsciously turning her back toward the body on the table without thinking anything about it, "Yep. I'm fine. Everything's fine,"

As the girl was busy talking on the phone with her back facing him, it completely went unnoticed by her as, slowly, Loki's arms started to untangle itself away from his chest, and his head started to tilt upward toward her direction. If y/n wasn't so busy talking to her friend, she would have heard the sound of bones cracking with every littlest movement Loki made.

┈┈ ❋ ┈┈

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked. He was being messed with, the Thunder God told himself. As much as he hated to accept it he knew his brother was dead.

"I'm talking about something... unholy, Loki -"

"Do not say his name. Don't you dare say his name!" Thor almost yelled, thunder roaring in his eyes, between his fingers. He so wanted to chop the head out of this monster, but even if he was telling himself Loki being alive was nothing but a lie, he couldn't wield his axe, Not yet. There was something about the look on Thanos' face.

Then, with no warning, the Titan broke free from Carol's grip and lunged at Thor. It was so instant that no one could stop him in time as his purple hands grabbed Thor's armour, face only an inch away from each other, "You listen to me, Odinson, your brother is not dead. He is not alive, but he is not dead!"

How was that supposed to make any sense, Thor thought, perhaps the power of the snap made the Titan lose his mind. But if anything Thor had never ever thought he'd see this look on Thanos' face, dared he say the Titan looked... scared.

"He haunts me, in my dreams, when I'm awake I see his face, but that's not it. You need to burn his body. The body needs to be destroyed."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that."

"People will die. Tell me, Odinson, can you live with that when every life your brother killed and will kill, the blood is on your hand."

"You shut the hell up you son of a -"

"Cremate the body. That thing is not the boy you once knew-"

There was a whoosh, a wind blew through Thor's face and before Thor knew it the head of Thanos was already on the floor, rolling away while his body fell to the ground with a thud. Thor looked at the direction, utterly taken aback, to see his blue friend, Nebula, standing there with a sword in her hand.

She didn't look happy having just decapitated the father who abused her her whole life, if anything she looked a bit sad. "It had to be done." Nebula said, voice lack of emotion whatsoever.

Thor didn't say anything. Just like her, his face remained emotionless. Instead of getting angry that he wasn't the one who avenged his dead brother all Thor could think of was the words Thanos said; not dead, but not alive. Needs to be burned. Not the boy he once knew.

For some reason Thor didn't think Thanos was lying about any of that.

┈┈ ❋ ┈┈

"Yep, I'm working. Can you believe I got Loki.... Yes, yes, him, Thor's brother. Anyway I'll call you later. Bye." When she turned around to face him again she stopped in her track. She could've sworn he wasn't in this position seconds ago. His arms no longer crossed over his chest, instead his right arm reached out over his face, the left one also... not in the same place; a little lower than before. And his eyes, it almost looked like he was... looking at her.

How is it possible that a corpse moved?

Y/n walked over, carefully leaned down until her face was only a few inches away from his. Her heart beat faster and faster as she looked straight into his eyes and... she thought she saw his iris moving a little -

"Hey!"

"Jesus fuck!" She swore, jumping away from the body, pretty sure she just had a brush with a heart attack, after a moment she swore again, "Fuck."

"Too far?" Ethan, her dick head colleague, popped out from behind the metal table where Loki laid.

"Not funny," Y/n said, still catching her breath but at the same time trying not to make it obvious she was catching her breath, her heart almost jumped out of her ribcage. She felt stupid and Ethan had always been an idiot. 

"Sorry, sorry," Ethan said, "I won't do that again."

"Yesterday you already said that," Y/n just rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. This is why she hated working with living people.

"Whoa, is that Loki?" Ethan now looked like a five-year-old at a candy store.

"The one and only," Y/n replied, "Hey, can you tell Jeff that the scanner isn't working, the camera isn't working either. I can't scan his fingerprint, can't take photos. Totally frustrating." 

"Will do," Ethan said, eyes still on the corpse, and then he said, "Do you remember that time he attacked New York, tried to take over Earth?"

"Who could forget," Y/n said.

"Yeah, crazy right? And here he is, in our sweet little morgue."

Y/n just shrugged, she couldn't say she disagreed with Ethan; who would've thought the God of Mischief would end up here.

"Anyway I gotta go. Call if you need anything." And with that he walked away, not without glancing at the lifeless corpse.

Once Ethan was out of sight y/n let out a small sigh. She must have lost her mind, the girl thought, imagination running wild. Just a sleep deprivation from night after night spending wild awake with these bodies. Nothing more. 

Now that there was nothing she could do with Loki she figured it was best to put him in the mortuary freezer; the lovely little box made to fit a human's body... and God's. She loaded him on a tray and started to slide him in. For God's sake it did feel like he was looking at her. Y/n closed her eyes and shook the thought out of her head. She put the white sheet back over his body, over his face, and continued to slide the tray all the way in until his body was fully in that box with the temperature of 36 °F. Then she closed the door.

~~~

There was nothing much for Ethan to do either. As a security guard his job was to sit in front of the computer screen that showed footages from each of the security cameras from around the area he was assigned to. Indeed it was boring as shit.

Loki's here, he texted his friend, completely trash talked that he got Loki and they didn't. Well technically speaking he didn't get Loki, his department got him, y/n got him, but still. The dude had his legs on the table, closing the message app before going to some lame game on his phone. 

Ethan was that close to his highest score when he heard a clang.

"Y/n?" His gaze lifted up from his phone and toward the direction where the noise came from. There was no one here; just one fluorescent light flickering on the ceiling. It could be nothing, but a couple nights ago there had been a break-in; some necrophiliac fuck got in and almost had his way with one of the bodies. So Ethan thought he might as well go and check if he didn't wanna risk losing his job because some sick bastard decided they wanted to rape the dead.

He grabbed a flashlight and walked toward the door that led to the fire escape. Ethan opened the door, shining his flashlight into the darkness. There was no one here, but Ethan went and checked anyway. One step into the dark and the metal door closed behind him, his hand already on the holster of his gun, the other gripped tight around the flashlight. He carefully walked up the stairs, looking around. The man had probably covered up a few story higher up. It was when he stood on the stairs landing when the light happened to land on the corner of the ceiling when Ethan saw what might stopped his heart right there and then.

Loki. His body. It was there; on the celling and it was looking at him with its haunting eyes, lips peeled back in the most disturbing smile. Never had Ethan seen something so... unholy.

He dropped the flashlight and started making his run past the thing, up the stairs, didn't know where he was going, but he needed to run, to escape the demonic creature. He'd probably already regret losing his flashlight. Though he looked back, and almost cried when he saw it was following him; crawling up the wall in a slow but steady speed.

Please, God save me, Ethan cried in his head. Eventually he made it to the hospital's rooftop. He was all by himself under the night sky. The poor man looked left and right, spinning around like a scaredy-cat until he saw it; the dead God standing there under a flashing red light, looking at him like a predator looking at its prey.

Before Ethan knew it he felt his throat closing in, oxygen burning out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe, not only that he could no longer control his body. He wanted to run, but couldn't move, suddenly paralysed. Though when the thing, Loki, moved its arms Ethan mirrored its movement. He screamed when Loki twisted its elbow and in turned out, had Ethan twisted his own elbow as well; it was in an unnatural angle he could hear the sound of his bone breaking. When Loki twisted its limb again Ethan was made to follow the action. The scream of raw pain escaped his throat as the bones in his body were being twisted piece by piece. They made eye contact; Ethan and the undead, and, eventually, Loki twisted its neck violently and Ethan's neck was, too, snapped.

Ethan's body dropped to the ground, dead and unmoving. And Loki was gone. The rooftop now only had one corpse laying there, a corpse whose eyes remained open.

~~~

Y/n didn't know why, but she was searching Loki's name on the internet, yes there were a whole lot of searching result about him; him attacking New York and him sacrificing himself to save his brother. Though for some unknown reason she felt like there was something... missing. It was an unexplainable feeling she had in her chest that made her log in to the police system, thanks God her account hadn't been disabled yet even though it's been quite a while since she quit that job. With a few clicks dozens of picture, that were never released to the public, appeared on her screen; photo of his dead body. She studied each photo carefully, unconsciously leaned her face closer and closer to the screen.

Something wasn't right. There was a deep, long cut that went across Loki's abdomen. The thing was y/n was sure she didn't see that cut while she examined him. She didn't think she would miss such detail.

Y/n spent five seconds thinking, then she made her way to the freezer where his body was kept. She opened it, pulled out the tray and pulled down the sheet. There was no cut there. Just his pale skin and muscle. She furrowed, unconsciously dragged her finger down his stomach where the wound was supposed to be. She thought she heard something about his ability of healing himself, but he shouldn't be healing himself still if he was dead!

When y/n looked up from his abdomen to his face the distance between her eyebrows became almost none because she believed the mark around his throat was... healing itself; fading away. The skin looked more of his natural skin than the deep purple bruises.

If she was crazy she would have thought his organs were still working.

Y/n closed her eyes and shook the thought away. She probably should have kept those eyes opened because she missed the chance of catching his head turning, eyes now looking at her. Slowly his hand started to move, fingers crawling towards her.

She opened her eyes and frowned even deeper. Didn't his head turn the other way just seconds earlier? That's it, y/n thought, she was losing her mind and starting to think a corpse moved and healed.

Y/n pulled the sheet back over his head and pulled the tray back inside the cold box and locked it. Then she turned back, walking toward her desk.

She stopped dead in her track when she heard cracking behind her.

Slowly she turned around, the freezer's door had opened itself. She was so damn sure she locked and sealed it properly.

Y/n shook her head and walked back to shut it close, making sure she locked it.

Then she walked back.

Then she heard that crack from behind her again.

When she turned back the door to the drawer became opened again.

Y/n stomped back and closed it. She held it with her hand tightly for a moment to make sure it was locked, closed all the way in. When she took her step backward she didn't turn her back toward it, instead she had her eyes on the metal box as if she was waiting for it to do its magic again.

This time there was nothing. The box remained sealed.

Though she needed be out, just for a while, to clear her mind. Y/n left the morgue and just sat against the wall in the hallway. 

Ever since the incident she always had this stress ball in her bag for when things got hard or when she thought she was going insane, like right now. She squeezed it in her hand, and threw it at the opposite wall, letting it bounce back at her. And she repeated the action again and again until the ball rolled away in the shadow.

Y/n didn't go to get it right away, she had all night for that considering it was just her and the corpses in this wing, not like anyone would wanna steal her little stress ball, anyway. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

For a moment it was just the sounds of her breathing and air conditioner humming. Until there was other sound. Y/n furrowed when she heard the familiar bouncing of the ball getting closer. She opened her eyes and looked, and was taken aback to see that ball rolling out of the shadow and toward her. It stopped when it reached where she sat. Y/n carefully picked the tiny object up, then she looked into the darkness where it came from.

"Ethan?" She called, trying to hide the fear in her voice. No, she wasn't afraid, y/n told herself, she was a cop for Christ's sake. If that idiot thought he could scare her again. Y/n held her breath and carefully rolled the ball back toward the shadow.

It stopped before the shadow could reach it. Y/n just watched. For a long white nothing happened. Then, with no warning, a dark, skinny arm with deep blue fingers, almost rotten, reached out and snatched the ball before disappearing into the dark.

Y/n gasped and quickly jumped up on her feet. She knew what she saw, there was no way that was a human's arm (a living one). She'd seen enough corpses to know how it looked like, and that thing was definitely one of those belonged in the mortuary freezer.

She backed away, trembling out of control, heart hammering fast in her chest. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. Or was it?

There was one way to find out; y/n made a run toward Ethan's resident. To her surprise and disappointment his desk was empty. She called his name, but there was no answer, but when her eyes landed on the computer screen that showed all the footages from security cameras she knew all she needed was right there. Y/n sat in front on the computer and started going back to when she and Henry brought his body from the intake bay, and fast-forward it like she was expecting to find something. Y/n didn't know what she was expecting, some paranormal activity? She kept watching; there, on the screen, she saw Ethan leaving this very seat to the fire escape as if he saw something... unusual. Y/n continued to fast-forward it until she saw herself leaving the morgue and sitting in that hallway. There was a glitch, but she believed she saw a figure; a shadowy figure of a man. She paused and zoomed in, and momentarily forgot how to breath when the figure formed a shape of a man crawling on the floor, in the shadow, catching that ball she rolled.

Y/n stood up and held a hand over her mouth, she felt tears accumulating in her eyes. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached for it with a shaky hand. It was James; her colleague when she was a cop. James was also there when the incident happened, but that was another story. Ever since she quit he never called, though y/n answered the phone regardless and brought it to her ear. 

"H- hello," her voice wavered, still shocked from everything that happened tonight.

"Y/n," to her surprise, James sounded just as spooked, like he had something important he needed to tell her, "Where are you?!" He asked.

"At the hospital, working," She was trying to keep herself together, not understanding a single thing.

"Y/n, listen to me, you need to get out -" The line kept breaking up and she could barely made out a word he was saying.

"What? I - I can't hear you,"

"Get out-" The line broke, her friend's voice was replaced by those static noise that had her pulling the phone away.

"Fuck," She swore quietly with a sigh, running a hand down her face. Tonight had been nothing but one, big messy shit that made her feel like she was going crazy. Y/n looked down at the computer screen, the blurry image she paused was still there, the figure still looked like a corpse - his corpse. But it could be nothing. It could be just her losing her mind for good and making the whole thing up in her head. She needed to stop thinking about all of this.

Just then she heard noises coming from.... from the morgue. Shit.

Despite how scared she was she couldn't get cold feet, not now. Y/n made a run back toward her resident.

Even though she told herself it was all in her head she couldn't help but think about him; Loki. It all started since his body was brought in.

What if-

She was so paranoid about her being haunted by a ghost to think about the break-in just a couple nights ago; a twisted bastard broke in, with a knife, to fuck a corpse. She was all by herself back then, but she was fast enough to call the security guard, before anyone could get hurt, police swooshed in and arrested the necrophiliac and took him away. Though she heard the only thing they could charge him with was for breaking into the hospital's property, and he was free after a night behind bars.

That, y/n totally forgot about it until she stopped dead in her track when she ran into the morgue and found a knife pressing tight against her throat, just this close to breaking the skin. Looking at her with a snarl was the face she remembered so well; that necrophiliac from that night coming back again.

"Don't scream," the man hissed. He ushered her to go over the corner, and all y/n could think of was how stupid she was to burst in here with only a ghost story in her head, without thinking about the possibility of it being this fucker.

Just then both her and the bastard heard a crack that got both of their attention. They both turned toward it, and y/n didn't know how to feel when she saw the door to Loki's freezer was slowly opening by itself... again.

And before any of them could say anything, the thing was slowly crawling out of the box. With every movement it - Loki - with every movement Loki made y/n could hear the sound of the bones in the corpse's body cracking, and she knew she wasn't being drugged and hallucinating these whole thing because the bastard, too, looked utterly terrified by the sight in front of them.

And if she wasn't scared to death already, Loki was now standing on his feet, looking at her and the sick fuck with his unpredictable expression.

A corpse shouldn't be able to move, a corpse shouldn't be able crawl itself out of the damn freezer, and a corpse shouldn't be able stand. Loki just did all of those.

"What the fuck!" The bastard looked just as shocked, he took the knife away from y/n's throat and held it toward Loki, "Get away from me!"

For a moment y/n genuinely wondered what was going on in Loki's head, if he could still think. He - the corpse - tilted his head and y/n almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the bastard's feet were beginning to float from the floor.

Loki twisted his own wrist, and in result, the bastard's wrist was twisted in an unnatural angle, forced to drop the knife. He was screaming, the sick fuck with necrophilia, he was screaming in pain when every bone in his body was being snapped one by one with every movement Loki made. Until Loki twisted his neck harshly and so the bastard's neck got snapped like a twig, his body dropped to the floor with a thud. Eyes wild opened, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Dead.

And now it was just Loki and her.

Every atom in her body was telling her to run, run and never look back, but she was froze in fear she couldn't even move a muscle. He began stalking toward her, the closer he got, the harder y/n pressed her back against the wall. There was no where to go now. She was trapped.

A tear rolled down her face when Loki was right in front of her she could feel his cold breath on her skin. He was breathing. He was dead and he was breathing. Y/n shut her eyes tight, shaking like a leaf, when he touched her cheek with his hand, running it down her neck. His skin, it was cold, ice cold. Loki made a sound in his throat, a moan perhaps?

Then there was a commotion coming down the hallway. Y/n snapped her eyes open by the noises and saw Loki was already gone.

"What's going on?! Are you okay?!" James rushed through the door with his team; the NYPD. One of them knelt down to check on the bastard on the floor, he was dead. Dead like dead dead.

Before y/n could ask her former colleague how would he know he cut her off, "Where's Ethan?"

~~~

Who would have thought she'd been working with a murderer for a whole month. Ethan Conway had been dead for years, the man's real name was Ben Clayton, he was a serial killer who was responsible for at least 30 death, and had been hiding behind the identity of one of his victims; Ethan. The cop had just discovered the fact and learned he worked at the same place as y/n. James called her right away to tell her to get out of the building, when the communication didn't go well and the line broke the team quickly rushed to the hospital. Turn out Ethan - Ben Clayton - was found dead on the rooftop with a broken neck and multiply bone fracture, just like the necrophiliac bastard.

Though y/n thought she knew who killed Ethan - Ben, whatever. She thought she knew who killed him, but they would all think she had lost her mind if she were to tell them a corpse killed two people in a night. As crazy as it sounded y/n believed Loki might have saved her life, not once but twice; from the intruder and from Ethan.

She told them she had no idea what happened with Ben Clayton and the necrophiliac, that she walked into the morgue and saw the bastard laying on the floor and got scared, and the then cop showed up.

When James asked her if she would be fine she said yes. 

After the police left she was alone again, though y/n doubted she was ever alone.

She walked back to the morgue, to his freezer. There was no corpse in the box, for some reason that didn't surprise y/n.

What surprised her was the talking she heard coming from the room at the end of the hallway; the incinerator room for cremation.

Y/n carefully walked to the place, the closer she got the clearer the voice became, the door was cracked open and she cautiously peeked her head inside to see what was going on; there was a blonde, muscular man with crimson cape standing in front of the cremation furnace with his back facing her, he was carrying a body in his arms; black hair, pale skin. Loki. 

Even in quite distance y/n could already feel the strong heat from those flames burning in the furnace. The blonde man kept speaking to the corpse, "I'm sorry, brother."

Y/n watched with her pounding heart, it looked like the man was trying to force himself into putting the corpse into the fire, but he couldn't do it. After what seemed like an eternity of struggling he gave up, he placed the corpse gently down on the floor and stayed on his knees next to it. It was until now y/n saw his face, both his face and the corpse's. She didn't surprise to see Thor here with his dead brother. 

Though she didn't know what made her do it, but she pushed the door open further and walked into the room, making herself known. She faked cough to let Thor know he had a company, though Thor didn't flinch by her presence, his eyes remained on Loki's face.

"To burn his body is the only way to let him go," Thor said, still not looking at her.

Y/n looked at Loki, at the current moment he looked... dead, not moving, not breathing. Just a corpse laying stiffly on the ground with his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

When y/n didn't say anything Thor continued, "When I was told he was alive I thought it was a lie, I, out of all people, should have known better. Loki never dies. Not until his body is destroyed, but... but I cannot do that. He's my brother, he's my little brother, but he's... he's not himself, he killed people. He killed people and the only way I can stop him is to throw him in the fire, but Norns, look at him! How could you expect me to hurt my little brother like that?" Thor's voice crack, even from here y/n could see tears in his eyes.

"Maybe he only killed bad people who deserved to die," Y/n said.

It was until now that Thor looked at her, "You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," she said.

then Thor laughed quietly, wryly, nodding his head slightly. He turned his head back toward Loki, running his hand gently down the raven hair, "That does sound like my little brother,"

Y/n hesitated for a few second, but she started approaching Thor and knelt down next to him, next to Loki, "Did you notice them?" Thor pointed at the strangulation mark around his brother's neck.

"It's fading away," y/n said, she was sure of it now. Now the colour of what was once dark, ugly bruise had turned way lighter it was almost the same colour as Loki's normal skin.

"He's healing himself," Thor said, then, y/n was sure, to Loki, "you hear that, brother? You're getting better."

Thor removed the cape from his shoulders and draped it over Loki's body, then he gathered him back in his arms and stood back up, carrying the body -no, his brother, carrying his brother in his arms.

Y/n, still kneeling, watched as Thor walked away with Loki in his arms. "Wait," she called after, "where are you going?"

Thor stopped, he didn't look back at her, but he said, "I'm taking him home."

The last thing y/n saw of them was Loki's hand starting to clench around Thor's tunic before Thor continued walking away.

┈┈ ❋ ┈┈

For the rest of the world, it was a mystery how Loki's body disappeared without a trace. But for y/n, she knew, somewhere far far away where they could never be found, the brothers were in each other's arms. Together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you folks want more of me, I am also available on [Tumblr.](http://bebx.tumblr.com/) Come chat. The inbox is open there.


End file.
